polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Afghanistanball
Islamic Republic of Afghanistanball |nativename = (Pashto) Da Afğanistan Islami Jumhoryat (Dari) Jomhuriye Eslamiye Afğanestan |founded = April 21, 1709, January 26, 2004 |onlypredecessor = Afghan Transitional Administrationball |predicon = Afghanistan |image = Afghan-after-2013.jpeg|Since 2013 Afghanistanball by KG.png|2004-2013 |caption = Destroying these haram pigs since 2002! |government = Let's face it, it is a colony of USAball Unitary presidential Islamic republic |personality = Extremely unstable yet can still remove invader, is always a farmer regardless of job |language = Pashto Dari Uzbek Kyrgyz Turkmen Mongolian |type = Iranian |capital = Kabul |affiliation = SAARCball OICball UNball |religion = Islam ( Sunni, Shia) |friends = Kazakhbrick USAball Pakistanball (sometimes) Turkeyball Mongoliaball South Koreaball Germanyball Iranball (kinda) Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball Turkmenistanball Albaniaball Indiaball Tajikistanball |enemies = North Koreaball ISISball #1 OPPONENT!!! 1989 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Pakistanball (sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball UAEball Iranball (Sometimes) Russiaball (stop supporting Talibans) |likes = Islam, Germans (friendship), Bacha bāzī removing Talibanball, rebuilding (wörk), opium |hates = Terrorists, Commies and Conservatives, Invasions, Alcohol |intospace = No |bork = Opium opium/afghan afghan |status = Indian Embassy in Kabul attacked by suicide bombing, killing Hindus & Sikhs. |gender = Male }} Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball living in Asia. He's known for the infamous Talibanball, a terrorist group in Afghanistanball's clay. History Until 650 AD, Afghanistanball's clay was occupied by 2ball. In VI century BC, Persiaball took him under his protection, followed by Macedonball (330 BC) and Caliphateballs (VII century). The Caliphateballs expanded into Indiaball, but Mongol Empireball invaded his clay in 1219. Afghanistanball become independent only in 1747, as Durrani Empireball, which was conquered by UKball in 1823. Afghanistanball though was never really a part of the UK, and become a kingdom since 1919 and become crazy nearly 1970s. He became a communist by Sovietball, but USAball 'layed' Talibanball, so Afghanistanball became a Democrat again. After the end of Cold War, Afghanistanball transformed into evil Talibanball, but USAball invaded him and re-took Afghanistanball to the "right" side. Nowadays, Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball with a problem with his psycho son, Talibanball. Afghanistanball wanted to "modernize" in 1919, but was quickly put down a decade later in 1929. Flag Color Flag Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Germanyball - Foreign learning facilities for Afghans. Sorrys for attack on train by an Afghan. * Indiaball - Gibbing more aid, weapons, helicopters, university, dams, a whole Parliament, helps me with stupid Pakistanball and helps with monies. * Japanball - Just like Kebab. Is friend with Germanyball too. * Mongoliaball - I have many Mongols too. And I respect them too. Attacked me one tho. * Turkeyball - My BFF. and I recognized him first, also there is a commony sayying in my country "no Afghan was ever killed by a Turkish bullet" May the ALLAH be with you and guide you my brother. * USAball - Friend who helps with Talibanball. OWW!!! That of hurt! I know yuo of want to remove evil kebab but yuo hit my clay!! Wait, are yuo of giving me Black Hawk helicopters?? Neutral * Iranball - He is Brother, He just gets a little frustrated with all the refugees pouring in, but we generally get along. Also stop supporting Talibanball and using my refugees as cannon fodder soldiers in Syria. * Pakistanball - Neighbor. Thinks I'm undeveloped and still uses stone tools. Still, helps me fight terrorists. Also please expand your embassy, I have to sleep outside your embassy to get visa. Also please stop supporting Talibanball. * Russiaball - USAball claims that you support Talibanball. So I am also going to blame you for supporting Talibanball. Enemies * Talibanball - آخر!!! GET OUT FROM MY CLAY YUO F***ING BAD KEBAB!!! WORST DAY EVER IN MY LIFE!!! AHHHHH!!! I AM SO HAPPY YUO GET F***ING OUT ON MY CLAY!!!! (not real) * ISISball - جعلي جعلي اسلامي یرغلګر ! په زړه پورې امپراتورۍ ! ځړول، زه به تاسو د خپلو ټوپکو سره وځم! SHASHA! Afghanistan STRONK! REMOVE FAKE BAD ISLAM!!! WORST AND BAD ISLAM EVER! Mashallah! Showing the real face of our belowed religion to the infidels * Soviet Unionball - YOU COMMIE! TRY TO INTO REMOVING ME AND CONTROL MY CLAY!!! دا خرابه ده! IMPERIALISM PIGDOG!!! WORST YEAR IN MY LIFE!!! But thank you for modernizing me a lot. Family * Achaemenid Empireball - Great Grandfather * Parthiaball - Grandfather * Sasanian Empireball - Father * Iranball - Brother * Tajikistanball - Brother How to Draw Afghanistanball is simple to draw, except for the coat of arms. # Draw the basic circle and divide him in three vertical stripes. # Color it in this colors (from left to right): black, red, green # Draw the white coat of arms: # Draw a mosque with a rounded dome and surround it with wheat circle, and Arabic text. # Add eyes and you've finished! Gallery Artwork 0766c689830d26766a981e535ee79a5a10d8a971r1-800-1339v2 hq.jpg Afghan.png|Afghanistan with an AK-47 Afghanistanbal_l.png Afganistan.jpg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Afghanistanball_by_KG.png Comics M5kPOnU.png LOzASto.png 9WLAD7W.png 08R9LSf.png CvpGJC9.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png S6ukqVN.png spsSWoK.png Vo0XLbD.png fKugOC4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Canada Good at Warfare.png No One Listens.png Yule Day.png es:Afganistánballfr:Afghanistanballeit:Afganistanballpl:Afg阿富汗球tanballru:Афганистанzh:阿富汗球 Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Stans Category:Kebab Defender Category:Pashto Speaking Countryball Category:Dari Speaking Countryball Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Hazaragi Speaking Countryball Category:Balochi Speaking Countryball Category:Nuristani Speaking Countryball Category:Pashayi Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:ISIS Removers Category:Landlocked Category:UNball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Republic Category:Islam Category:Shia Category:Unitary Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Salafi Category:Burger Lovers